


Предательство знает твоё имя

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana



Series: По другую сторону обмана [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Doomed Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov-centric, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Наташа Романова была агентом разведки, верила в своё дело и редко доверяла людям. Возможно, недостаточно редко.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Brock Rumlow
Series: По другую сторону обмана [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Предательство знает твоё имя

Наташа решительно шагала к выходу с твёрдым намерением закончить тяжёлый день на диване перед телевизором с бутылкой чего-нибудь алкогольного. Имела же она право расслабиться после успешно выполненной операции. Но стоило автоматическим дверям услужливо разъехаться перед ней, как за спиной раздалось:

— Агент Романова!

Брок Рамлоу стоял возле стойки регистрации, приветливо улыбался и махал ей рукой. Наташа мысленно взвыла: если ему нужна от неё какая-то информация для отчёта, она его пошлёт. К Фьюри.

— Что-то хотели, агент Рамлоу? — спросила она, повернувшись, но не торопясь приближаться.

Тот сам подошёл. Потёр рукой шею, вторую спрятал в карман, улыбнулся как-то смято, неловко.

— Да, я… Мы неплохо сработали сегодня, не так ли? — Это была чистая правда. У.Д.А.Р. двигался и действовал, будто единый организм, под чутким и лаконичным руководством Рамлоу, и ей было вполне комфортно выполнять свою часть задания, зная, что всё схвачено и тылы прикрыты. — Я подумал, что это стоит отметить. Тут неподалёку есть неплохой бар. Если, конечно, у тебя нет других планов.

Наташа смерила Рамлоу пристальным взглядом: тот, очевидно, волновался, но понять по его виду, было ли у него к ней какое-то дело, предлагал ли он действительно просто выпить вместе в честь успешно выполненной операции или банально её клеил, она не смогла. Рассудив, что любой из этих вариантов сойдёт, а телевизор от неё никуда не денется, Наташа пожала плечами.

— Почему бы и нет.

— Отлично, — оживился Рамлоу. — Ты ведь не за рулём?

Бар от штаба оказался всего в одном квартале, который они прошли, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Рамлоу галантно открыл перед ней дверь с лёгким поклоном завзятого метрдотеля, вызвав невольную улыбку, и предложил занять столик, пока он сходит за напитками («Что будешь?» — «На твой вкус»). Внутри было уютно. Приглушённый свет, ненавязчивый блюз-рок, на стенах — стилизованные под старину плакаты и газетные вырезки. Заведение не пустовало, но и переполнено не было — самое то, чтобы расслабиться после долгого рабочего дня.

— Надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против пива, — сказал Брок, когда поставил перед ней высокий стакан тёмного лагера с лёгким ореховым ароматом. Себе, судя по цвету и кофейным ноткам, взял стаут.

— Будь так, пошла бы я в бар, — фыркнула она.

— Да, конечно. Но мало ли. Бармен всё пытался всучить мне какой-то мудрёный коктейль, приторный даже по названию. Я решил взять пива, но если хочешь…

— Пиво меня вполне устраивает, — в доказательство своих слов Наташа сделала глоток и посмаковала напиток на языке. Пиво действительно было отличное.

Рамлоу немного расслабился и приподнял свой стакан.

— За удачную операцию?

Они чокнулись и выпили. Наташа нырнула пальцами в пиалку с солёным арахисом, забросила пару орешков в рот и поинтересовалась:

— Почему ты решил отметить со мной, а не со своими ребятами?

— Если мы с ребятами будем отмечать каждую вылазку, то быстро сопьёмся, — хмыкнул Рамлоу. — А вот успешное сотрудничество отметить как раз не грех. Тебе, полагаю, нечасто доводится работать в команде.

— Это верно, — согласилась Наташа. — Хотя Фьюри не оставляет надежды сколотить команду из одиночек.

— Инициатива «Мстители». Как же, наслышан. В Нью-Йорке вы вроде показали класс, надрали зад пришельцам.

— Ну, да, но перед этим позволили пришельцам напасть, так что…

— Любой команде требуется время, чтобы сработаться, — пожал плечами Рамлоу. — Между прочим, байка про первое задание У.Д.А.Р.а, которая ходит по ЩИТу, вовсе и не байка даже.

— Что ещё за байка? Я не слышала.

Рамлоу посмотрел на неё удивлённо, хмыкнул и поведал историю о первой миссии их отряда, когда захват террористов едва не кончился провалом, потому что он слишком торопливо отдал Роллинзу команду, а тот неверно считал его жест и повёл группу в подвал, вместо того, чтобы перекрыть чёрную лестницу.

— Я был почти уверен, что Пирс меня после этой операции на корм рыбам пустит, — закончил рассказ он, глядя, как стекают капли воды по стеклу запотевшего стакана, — но ничего, обошлось.

— Ты драматизируешь, тем более, что в итоге же вы справились.

Тут Рамлоу встрепенулся, тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя воспоминание, и поднял на неё лукавый взгляд:

— Готов поставить двадцатку, что ты своё первое задание ЩИТа выполнила на пять с плюсом.

— И почему ты так решил? — заинтересовалась Наташа.

— Ты же типичная девочка-отличница, — пожал плечами он. — Любая оценка кроме высшей для тебя просто недопустима.

Слова окатили её, как ледяная вода. Наташа смотрела на Рамлоу и почти боялась его в этот момент.

Она ведь и правда всю жизнь была отличницей. «Чёрными Вдовами» по-другому и не становились: ты должна быть безупречна во всём — от оценок по физике и английского выговора без акцента до золотых медалей в спорте. Но сложнее всего было не стать похожей на ботанку.

И, кажется, в этом она преуспела меньше, чем думала.

Обеспокоенный голос Рамлоу вывел её из размышлений:

— Эй, всё нормально? Я сказал что-то не то? Прости, если…

— Нет-нет, всё отлично, — поспешила заверить она. — Просто не думала, что по мне так заметно.

— Только если знать, на что обращать внимание.

Что ж, командир отряда спецназа и должен быть таким — умным и наблюдательным, подумалось ей. Тем лучше для ЩИТа.

— Ну, в общем, ты прав, моя первая миссия прошла без сучка без задоринки, а значит, я проспорила тебе двадцатку. Следующее пиво за мой счёт.

— Брось, мы же не спорили.

— Именно поэтому — только одно пиво, — ухмыльнулась она.

Рамлоу открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Ладно. Тогда с меня история — в качестве моральной контрибуции. О чём тебе рассказать?

— Самое неловкое, что с тобой происходило во время боевой операции.

— А тебе палец в рот не клади, — одобрительно кивнул Рамлоу, подумал немного и рассказал ещё пару историй, над которыми, как Наташа ни старалась, не смогла не рассмеяться.

И беседа потекла сама собой, приятная и расслабленная. Первая пара пива сменилась второй — оплаченной Наташей, а затем и третьей — платили уже каждый за себя. Рабочие байки сменились рабочими сплетнями, потом обсуждением новинок амуниции, а после разговор и вовсе свернул на отвлечённые темы — города, в которых довелось побывать, книги, которые некогда было читать, фильмы, которые время от времени всё же удавалось посмотреть.

— А на «Джека Райана» я вообще пошёл один…

— Погоди, ты про того «Джека Райана» с Крисом Пайном? Где парень устраивается аналитиком, а потом быстро переквалифицируется в оперативника?

— Ну да. Я люблю боевики.

— Тебя разве не должно бесить, как в кино показывают твою работу? Все эти пистолеты с бесконечными патронами, кукольные драки, после которых на героях ни синяков, ни ссадин?

— Так ведь это же и хорошо. Что они такие нереалистичные. Во-первых, согласись, если бы показывали, как в жизни, это было бы невыносимо скучно смотреть. Во-вторых, это расслабляет. Помогает отчеркнуть реальность и на время оставить её за дверью. И что ещё за обвиняющий тон? Ты его и сама видела, судя по всему.

— Ну… Меня всегда забавляет, как американцы в кино изображают Россию.

Впрочем, спектр киноинтересов Рамлоу оказался шире, чем можно было предположить: он уважал Скорсезе, хотя сердце его было отдано Тарантино, время от времени смотрел французские комедии, иногда — европейские драмы, а из русского кино знал не только знаменитые шедевры Гайдая и «Белое солнце пустыни», но также уважал и любил «А зори здесь тихие» и даже видел «Географ глобус пропил», о котором сама Наташа была ни сном ни духом.

Когда её взгляд упал на часы, она поразилась тому, что прошло уже три часа, хотя казалось, что посидели они совсем недолго.

— Что, нам уже пора закругляться? — спросил Рамлоу, заметив, как она смотрит время, и в его голосе ей почудилось огорчение.

— Пожалуй.

— Проводить тебя куда-нибудь? Вызвать такси?

— Поймаю на улице, — отмахнулась Наташа, несколько позабавленная джентльменской заботой о своей персоне.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я не то чтобы боюсь за твою сохранность — мне заранее жаль идиота, который вздумает тебя домогаться. Просто не хочется, чтобы какой-нибудь недоумок ненароком испортил тебе вечер. Потому что, как по мне, мы славно посидели.

С этим нельзя было не согласиться.

— Действительно славно, — подтвердила она. — А сам ты как планируешь добираться домой?

— Меня Роллинз отвезёт. Он как раз должен уже закончить отчёт по операции. Что ты так смотришь? Он в карты проиграл. Отрабатывает. В принципе, если нам в одну сторону, могу попросить и тебя подбросить.

Он предложил это лёгким тоном, как бы между прочим, и Наташа задумалась. Она так и не определила, зачем Рамлоу пригласил её сегодня. Он не выглядел как человек, который никак не может начать разговор на интересующую его тему, и вместе с тем не охаживал её оценивающим взглядом, прикидывая, как затащит в койку. Версия с простым дружеским жестом пока подтверждалась больше, но вот верилось в неё почему-то с трудом.

Может, это просто была паранойя (пожалуй, в чём-то она могла понять Тони Старка).

А может, её бдительность старательно притупляли всё это время, чтобы сделать ход сейчас. (До чего ты докатилась, Наташа: подозревать собственных коллег чёрт знает в чём.)

Обоснованы или нет подозрения, она собиралась выяснить на практике, а потому мысленно перебрала места в одежде, где были спрятаны мини-шокеры и удавка, и кивнула.

— Ну, если Роллинз согласится…

— Да куда он денется, — хмыкнул повеселевший Рамлоу и достал телефон.

Роллинз прибыл почти мгновенно — и это могло быть доводом в пользу её сомнений. Или же тот просто дождаться уже не мог, чтобы свалить с работы.

А потом Рамлоу открыл для неё дверцу — переднюю. По коже пробежал холодок, и Наташа замешкалась.

— Что-то не так? Не любишь переднее сидение? — Звучал Рамлоу искренне обеспокоенным. — Я подумал, спереди меньше укачивает, но если хочешь…

Её вдруг отпустило, и стало даже немного стыдно за себя: ведь эти люди так же, как и она, работали на ЩИТ. И уж наверно попали в него не случайно. И у Фьюри наверняка на каждого из них имелась где-нибудь увесистая папка с досье, подтверждающим их благонадёжность. Элитные оперативники, в конце концов.

— Просто голова на миг закружилась, — улыбнулась она, садясь в машину. — Давно не пила. Привет, Роллинз, спасибо, что согласился поработать таксистом.

Тот только кивнул в ответ.

Они подъехали к дому, где она снимала квартиру, и у неё промелькнула мысль, не ждёт ли Рамлоу от неё приглашения, но и та пропала, когда он первым попрощался:

— Спасибо за приятный вечер. Увидимся на работе.

— Пока-пока, — помахала Наташа ручкой и отправилась домой.

Все подозрения оказались беспочвенными, и на душе у неё сделалось легко и хорошо.

* * *

В кафетерии штаба было не очень людно — стандартный для офисных работников обеденный перерыв уже прошёл. Наташа не удивилась, увидев Рамлоу в это время, но вот того, что он с подносом еды направится в её сторону, не ожидала совсем.

— Привет. Не против, если я подсяду?

Она растерянно обвела взглядом полупустой зал, но в конце концов просто указала на стул напротив.

— Падай.

Улыбка Рамлоу сделалась немного шире, и он занял предложенное место.

— Видел сегодня твои нормативы. Круто отстрелялась.

— Обычно, — пожала плечами Наташа, хотя услышать похвалу было приятно.

Видимо, оценив её немногословность, Рамлоу сосредоточился на еде, лишь изредка бросая на неё короткие взгляды. Хотя, возможно, он просто был очень голоден — ел, во всяком случае, с большим аппетитом.

Наташа вскоре расслабилась и вернулась к своему прежнему занятию — стала поглядывать по сторонам, мысленно каталогизируя сотрудниц ЩИТа: крашеную блондинку зовут Мегги, замужем, не подходит; про русоволосую Джен ходят слухи, что она беременна, значит, мимо; Клэр — лесбиянка; Трейси — очень миловидная брюнетка, да только, говорят, характер скверный…

— Я о вас чего-то не знаю, агент Романова?

Вопрос Рамлоу заставил её вздрогнуть от неожиданности — она почти забыла о его присутствии, так увлеклась.

— Любопытная постановка вопроса, Рамлоу. Думается, вещей, которых вы обо мне не знаете, вообще много. Больше, чем тех, которые вам известны.

— Подловила, — рассмеялся тот, подняв вверх руки. — Хотя главное я про тебя знаю: ты плачешь на грустных фильмах. Но вообще я про твой явный интерес к женской половине нашего дружного коллектива. Ты решила выйти из шкафа, сменить лигу, или у нас внутренняя проверка?

— А ты очень наблюдательный, — Наташа посмотрела на него пристально. Рамлоу не дрогнул и глаз не отвёл. — Всё проще. Не могу смотреть, как национальное достояние Америки киснет в одиночестве.

— Сваха на полставки? — хмыкнул Рамлоу. — Если бы ты спросила моего совета, я бы сказал обратить внимание на Лилиан из бухгалтерии. Она смешная, добрая и у неё ямочки на щеках. Но если хочешь знать моё мнение, затея гиблая.

— Почему?

— Потому что, сдаётся мне, ты ищешь не там.

— Бог мой, Рамлоу, ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что сам Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка, звезда и свет нации — гей. Это же почти богохульство!

— Я ничего не утверждаю! Это только предположение, не более.

— Дай догадаюсь: опять твоя наблюдательность? Ну-ка, ну-ка, поделись, что заставляет тебя так думать?

— Ты видела, как Роджерс на женщин смотрит? Правильно: никак. Никогда глаз на декольте не опустит, ни одну взглядом не проводит. Да о чём говорить, Романова, если он даже на тебя иначе, как на солдата, и не глядит. Так что либо он гей, либо любовь всей его жизни осталась в сороковых, и для этого мира он потерян.

— Погоди-ка, а я-то в твоих рассуждениях каким боком? — рассмеялась Наташа. — Может, я банально не его тип.

Рамлоу как-то странно на неё глянул, дёрнул уголком губ.

— Потому что если мужик не смотрит вслед тебе, Романова, он либо слепой, либо женщины ему до одного места.

Стало неловко. Ей редко доводилось испытывать это чувство.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Или ты — тоже гей?

— Ты вроде бы хороший агент, Романова, а таких простых вещей не видишь. Например, разницу между похотливым взглядом — и заинтересованным.

Щекам сделалось жарко, и Наташа понадеялась, что под слоем тоналки и румян это не очень заметно.

— Ты не… — голос внезапно сел, и пришлось прочистить горло. — Ты ни на что не намекал тогда, в баре. Я решила, что это просто дружеские посиделки.

— Это и были дружеские посиделки. Надо же было с чего-то начать. Я терпеть не могу говорить расхожие комплименты, но ты — очень красивая женщина. И очень мне нравишься. Просто чтобы ты знала.

Повисла долгая пауза, в которую Рамлоу быстро доел остатки своего обеда и поднялся с места.

— Спасибо за компанию, Романова. Увидимся.

Рамлоу ушёл, а Наташа долго ещё сидела, терзала вилкой салат и размышляла над тем, что он сказал.

Она знала, что красивая — без этого её бы попросту не отобрали для Красной Комнаты. И действительно не так уж много мужчин в её жизни смотрели на неё без явного вожделения. Клинт когда-то разглядел в ней одинокую и испуганную девочку, о которой с тех пор заботился. Фьюри смотрел как на инструмент. Стив, как и сказал Рамлоу, видел в ней солдата (и иногда ей казалось, что он вообще всех окружающих рассматривает либо как способных сражаться солдат, либо как нуждающихся в защите гражданских). Старк при первой встрече вроде бы облизал её взглядом с ног до головы, но позже она поняла, что ошиблась: он не расценивал её как сексуальный объект, он просто «просканировал» её, составил мысленное досье, сделал для себя какие-то выводы, которые позволили ему пойти почти на откровенность с ней, едва знакомой помощницей, и в которых он наверняка разочаровался, когда узнал, что она работает на ЩИТ.

«Ты — очень красивая женщина».

Рамлоу не вписывался ни в одну из групп. И почему-то банальные слова в его устах звучали почти как откровение. Волновали.

Здесь определённо было над чем подумать.

* * *

Во время следующей совместной операции, в которую Фьюри поставил их через неделю, Рамлоу вёл себя исключительно профессионально, так, что она и не заметила бы двух очень коротких взглядов, брошенных на неё украдкой, если бы специально не наблюдала.

* * *

В парке они столкнулись случайно. В буквальном смысле столкнулись: она слишком погрузилась в свои мысли, а он — отвлёкся на громкий детский возглас, когда выбрасывал мусор в урну.

— Простите… О, Романова? Не думал, что тебя можно встретить в таком месте. 

— Здесь удобно срезать до метро. А тебя как занесло?

Неужели следил? Может, Фьюри соглядатаем отправил?

— У Джули, дочки Роллинза, сегодня день рождения. А я вроде как крёстный…

Рамлоу махнул рукой в сторону детского канатного городка, по которому лазила и носилась с воплями детвора, а у ограды стоял Роллинз с миловидной улыбающейся женщиной. У него в руках были объёмные красочные пакеты, у неё — большая связка воздушных шаров.

Кажется, Наташе пора было что-то делать со своей паранойей.

Она кивнула Роллинзам в знак приветствия и снова посмотрела на Рамлоу. Видеть на нём светлую голубую рубашку и синие джинсы вместо привычных чёрных футболки и карго было странно, но отчего-то приятно.

— Ты на работу, с работы или в процессе? — спросил он.

— Второе.

— Тогда, может… — Рамлоу сделал неопределённый жест рукой в сторону ближайшего кафе.

— А как же Джули?

— Ну, свой долг крёстного я исполнил, поздравил, подарок подарил. И они всё равно уже домой собираются.

— Раз так, то с удовольствием променяю пиццу перед телевизором на пиццу в приятной компании.

От её слов Рамлоу весь оживился, улыбнулся шире и торопливо проговорил:

— Тогда погоди минутку, я попрощаюсь.

Наташа кивнула и с интересом стала наблюдать, как он хлопает по плечу Роллинза, целует в щёку его супругу, машет рукой встрёпанной розовощёкой девочке, повисшей на канатной лестнице, и та энергично машет ему в ответ. Рамлоу выглядел как член семьи, как неотъемлемая часть чьей-то жизни. Ей было хорошо знакомо это чувство.

Они посидели в пиццерии, прогулялись по парку с мороженым (Рамлоу, оказалось, до смешного фанател по фисташковому и посмотрел на неё, как на инопланетянку, когда она сказала, что у неё нет любимого вкуса). А потом он потащил её на аттракционы (что, право, было уже лишнее. Лишнее же?).

— Рамлоу, ты серьёзно?

— Брок.

— Что?

— По-моему, уже пора перейти на имена. У нас свидание, Наташа.

Она так опешила, что позволила затащить себя на дурацкие кружащиеся чашечки, цепную карусель и колесо обозрения. Вид с последнего совсем не впечатлял, поэтому они весь круг смотрели друг на друга, и Наташа, кажется, наконец начала понимать его взгляд, видеть тот самый интерес, о котором Брок говорил ей, в его глазах — по-кошачьи жёлтых, с чуть расширенными зрачками, и отчего-то хотелось подставляться под этот взгляд, как под припекающее полуденное солнце. После колеса Брок предложил сходить в кино, и они сидели на последнем ряду, смотрели какую-то глупую романтическую комедию, названия которой она не запомнила, и целовались, как подростки. Единственной вольностью, которую позволил себе с ней Брок, было запустить пальцы ей в волосы, и Наташе не без досады пришлось признаться себе самой, что она разочарована. Что хочет большего. Но после фильма они дошли до метро — и расстались.

Вечером позвонил Клинт.

— Привет, Нат. Прежде чем ты начнёшь беспокоиться: я в порядке, у меня всё хорошо, скоро вернусь в Штаты. Позвонил спросить, как твои дела.

— Хорошо. Даже, знаешь… — она осеклась, не зная, что и как сказать, запрокинула голову, упираясь затылком в спинку дивана и длинно выдохнула. — Знаком с Рамлоу?

— Командир У.Д.А.Р.а? Пересекались.

— Ходили с ним в кино сегодня. И в пиццерию. А ещё ели мороженое. И он заставил меня прокатиться в кружащихся чашечках. Оказывается, это даже забавно.

— Ты же говорила, что это глупейшее изобретение человечества и ты никогда в них не сядешь.

— Да, но колесо обозрения оказалось ещё глупее. Зачем оно нужно в городе, полном небоскрёбов? Он позвал меня на свидание. В пятницу вечером. Мы пойдём в ресторан, а я только сейчас поняла, что у меня совсем нет платья по случаю. Вернее, есть, но они все были куплены для работы, а собственного, просто для себя вечернего платья у меня нет.

— Ушам своим не верю. Ты — жалуешься на гардероб. Кто ты, женщина, и куда ты дела мою Наташу? — рассмеялись на том конце виртуального провода.

— Глупо, да? Скажи же, глупо.

— Боже, нет. Ты наконец-то идёшь на нормальное свидание — я и под пыткой не скажу, что это глупо. Это прекрасно. Я никогда тебя такой… не слышал. Я рад за тебя, Наташа. Расскажешь потом, как прошло, обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

* * *

В четверг Наташа устроила шоппинг и пополнила гардероб новым платьем, новым клатчем, новыми туфлями и новым бельём.

* * *

Броку шёл костюм (хотя чёрные футболки в обтяг смотрелись на нём всё равно эффектнее). Весь вечер он развлекал её смешными байками из жизни и анекдотами.

«С ним весело», — вдруг подумала она, глядя, как он бурно жестикулирует, рассказывая очередную историю.

Когда они попросили счёт, Наташа спросила:

— Пригласишь к себе?

Брок сделал уже достаточно первых шагов, и пора было что-то сделать в ответ. К тому же она не хотела больше ждать. Она хотела его — и немедленно.

— Не думал, что ты спросишь.

— А я спросила. Так что?

— Мы куда-то торопимся, Наташа?

— А нам есть чего ждать, Брок?

Тот помедлил с ответом. Наверное, ей должно было стать неловко под его изучающим взглядом, но неловкости не было. Только уверенность в своих желаниях. В чужой нескрываемой симпатии.

— Пожалуй, что нет. — Брок вложил пару купюр в расчётницу, поднялся из-за стола и протянул ей руку: — Составите мне компанию этой ночью, мисс Романова?

— С удовольствием, — ответила она, вкладывая свою ладонь в его.

* * *

Вернувшись, Клинт не упускал случая её подразнить — по любым смехотворным поводам. Стоило ей о чём-то задуматься, замешкаться — и всё моментально списывалось на Брока. Словно ей и подумать больше было не о чем (иногда она всё же думала о работе, а один раз — что подарить Лайле на день рождения, о котором сам Клинт — о, она обязательно доложит об этом Лоре — чуть не забыл).

Наташа упрямо твердила, что у них с Броком ничего серьёзного, просто интрижка ради хорошего секса (секс и правда был отличный). И регулярно приезжала в штаб вместе с ним. На них поглядывали, о них сплетничали — ничего особенного, обычная кулуарная болтовня языки почесать, — а они прощались утром в фойе и расходились каждый по своим делам. Фьюри, конечно, знал, но не комментировал, покуда на работу не влияло.

В сложившейся ситуации, кажется, всех всё устраивало. Ну, кроме Стива, который с чего-то решил, что наладив собственную личную жизнь, она потеряет интерес к его, но Наташа лишь удвоила усилия. И пыталась придумать повод заглянуть в бухгалтерию.

* * *

— Когда у вас вылет?

— Послезавтра, если форс-мажора не случится. Сходим сегодня в…

Конец фразы Наташа прослушала, уловив краем глаза знакомую фигуру и резко повернув голову ко входу. Тони Старк собственной бесценной персоной явился в штаб ЩИТа в сопровождении Фьюри — вышагивал вальяжно, лениво осматриваясь, что-то с усмешкой комментировал и цеплял оценивающим взглядом то одного, то другого, пока почти не поравнялся с ними и не посмотрел на неё.

— Привет, Тони, — поздоровалась она тепло.

Наташа отчего-то была рада его видеть и искренне надеялась, что после совместной битвы в Нью-Йорке их отношения хоть немного наладились, но, кажется зря.

— А, агент Романова, — бросил Старк насмешливо и окинул взглядом её наряд, состоявший из белой блузки и широких чёрных брюк. — Добрый день. Что, у вас сегодня на ужин очередной бизнесмен?

Слова прозвучали как пощёчина. А может, это просто она слишком остро реагировала на такое напоминание об их первой встрече. Хотелось бросить в ответ что-нибудь ядовитое, злое, но Наташа сдержалась. Она умела играть в эти игры.

— Бизнесменов я ем на обед, мистер Старк. На ужин предпочитаю индейку.

Тот хмыкнул и двинулся дальше. Наташа, внезапно расстроенная, проводила его взглядом и вздрогнула, когда рядом кашлянул Брок. Про которого она успела совсем позабыть.

— Прости, я отвлеклась. Не ожидала увидеть здесь… — она осеклась на полуслове, заметив, что Брок отчего-то помрачнел. — Не важно. Ты предлагал куда-то сходить?

— Я передумал. Нас могут сдёрнуть в любой момент, так что нет смысла куда-то идти. Придёшь вечером ко мне?

— Ладно, договорились.

Она улыбнулась Броку и отправилась искать Стива, которому должна была помочь с подготовкой операции.

Тем вечером они так и не встретились. Только сдёрнули не Брока, а её. Она быстро отбила ему короткое «Вызвали» и отключила телефон. Знала, что Брок поймёт. Удобно, что ничего не нужно было объяснять, придумывать извинения или оправдания, выносить чужую подозрительность и недоверие, когда по долгу службы можешь исчезнуть в любой момент на неопределённое время, не сказав куда и зачем. Понятия «секретность» и «государственная тайна» были обоим знакомы не понаслышке.

В этот раз операция заняла пять дней. И она её чуть не провалила: решила в нагрузку к прямому приказу ещё прихватить данные с компьютера своего объекта, предположительно связавшегося с исламскими террористами. Кто ж знал, что на нём стоит мудрёная защитная программа, которая не только оповестила хозяина о попытке скопировать данные, но и едва не стёрла их с основного сервера. В итоге она угодила в ловушку и могла вообще не выбраться из того здания, если бы не подоспевшая вовремя Хилл с ребятами — благослови господи её святую душу.

Хотела-то Наташа как лучше (будь неладен её комплекс отличницы), а получила нагоняй. Фьюри отчихвостил её, как девочку-новобранку, прицельно пройдясь по всем больным местам. Даже Старка мимоходом упомянул — в связи с каким-то сверхсекретным проектом «Озарение», с которым носился всё последнее время как с писаной торбой и с которым Хилл должна была ему помогать, вместо того чтобы бегать вытаскивать из огня чью-то инициативную не к месту задницу, «ведь я тебе верю, Наташа, ты ведь одна из лучших моих агентов, и я жду, что ты будешь исполнять приказы, а не художественной самодеятельностью заниматься».

А в Нью-Йорке было — я вам верю, придумайте что-нибудь сами. Мудак.

В итоге после всех формальностей, отчётов, выговоров и стандартного медосмотра из штаба она вышла затемно и в самом муторном настроении. Проливной дождь ярких красок её жизни не добавил, а когда она увидела, что на рабочей парковке не осталось свободных автомобилей, только мотоциклы, жизнь и вовсе показалась полным дерьмом. Поблизости не было никого, перед кем нужно было бы держать лицо, и Наташа от души пнула ни в чём не повинный мотоцикл по колесу.

Она включила свой телефон. Тот показал ей сообщение — лаконичное «Понял» от Брока, — пиликнул жалобно и тут же умер, разряженный в ноль.

Ещё раз пнув от досады колесо, Наташа оседлала мотоцикл и выехала в ночь, желая лишь одного: забиться в нору и хорошенько напиться. У неё точно где-то была припасена не открытая ещё бутылка джина.

А через полчаса она вдруг обнаружила себя возле дома Брока. И со злорадным любопытством пошла в подъезд: учитывая, насколько всё в этот день было против неё, его попросту не окажется, и тогда она с полным правом будет одиноко запивать джином свою поганую жизнь у себя в квартире. Но дверь открылась, и на лице Брока, как лампочки светофора, последовательно зажглись раздражение, удивление, затем радость и наконец — беспокойство. Он тут же посторонился, пропуская её внутрь.

— Привет, Наташа. Не ждал тебя сегодня. Приятный сюрприз.

Едва кивнув в ответ, она молча вошла. Вода лилась с её одежды ручьями. Наташа сбросила на пол куртку, тут же быстро избавилась от штанов, сделала два шага и дёрнула наблюдавшего за ней Брока к себе. Тот поцеловал её, не раздумывая, обхватил руками, вжался всем своим горячим жёстким телом. Наташа отступила назад, пока не упёрлась лопатками в стену, с наслаждением ощущая его тёплые ладони на замёрзших бёдрах, забросила ногу ему на талию, и он тут же подхватил её под ягодицы, легко поднимая в воздух.

Она стонала и тёрлась, цепляясь за что придётся. Он мял её задницу и выцеловывал шею, царапая кожу щетиной, а затем запустил руку ей в трусы и трахнул пальцами так, что, кончая, Наташа крепко приложилась затылком о стену и обессиленно повисла на нём. Разжимать объятия и опускать её на пол Брок не торопился. Спросил, когда она немного отдышалась:

— В спальню?

Дурацкий вопрос, заданный тихим, каким-то неуверенным голосом. Будто он всерьёз ждал, что она сейчас натянет на себя обратно холодные мокрые шмотки и уйдёт. Она и на ногах-то вряд ли устоит.

— Да.

Перехватив покрепче, Брок отнёс её в хорошо знакомую ей спальню, аккуратно уложил на кровать и стянул со ступней мокрые носки. Затем достал из шкафа пару полотенец, одно из которых протянул ей — просушить волосы, и ушёл в ванную. Вернулся через минуту с полным тазиком, исходящим паром, окунул в горячую воду второе полотенце, хорошенько отжал и присел у постели.

— Что ты делаешь?

— У тебя ноги ледяные. Можешь простудиться, если не согреть.

Он обтёр горячим полотенцем её ноги, снова согрел его в воде и обмотал ей ступни. Было приятно. Но хотелось другого.

— Есть ещё один способ согреться. Получше, — сказала она, высвобождая ноги и стаскивая с себя майку. — Иди сюда.

Брок усмехнулся, но послушно убрал всё лишнее и бросил на постель презерватив из тумбочки, после чего быстро разделся, пока она избавлялась от белья, и присоединился к ней.

Её каждый раз удивляло то, как он на неё обнажённую смотрел, как осторожно, подчас трепетно целовал, как улыбался, щекотно водя носом по животу. А она таяла, плавилась от этих ласк, подставляясь под умелые руки, и просила ещё.

Но только не в этот раз. Наташа опрокинула Брока на спину, уселась на него верхом и опустилась на давно уже стоящий член, одним движением раскатав по нему резинку. Брок застонал, потянулся к ней руками, обхватил ладонями талию. Она двигалась вверх и вниз, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, чутко следуя за тихими вздохами и судорожно сжимающимися пальцами, а когда оргазм накрыл их, Наташа опала на тяжело вздымавшуюся грудь и отключилась.

Когда очнулась, обнаружила, что всё ещё лежит на Броке, с его обмякшим членом внутри, заключённая в бережные объятия. Она завозилась и приподнялась на локтях.

— Прости, я отключилась. Долго пролежала?

— С полчаса. Я уже почти заснул.

— Сколько?! — опешила она. — Надо было просто спихнуть меня.

— Брось. Не раздавила же ты меня.

Он заправил ей за ухо упавшую на лицо прядь волос и погладил по щеке. Наташа отвела глаза, не зная, куда себя деть от неловкости, смущения и ещё какого-то смутного чувства, осевшего тяжестью в груди. Чувства, которое говорило ей, что всё зашло гораздо дальше, чем она когда-либо планировала. Это чувство навязчиво гнало её прочь, убеждало встать и скорее сбежать из этой постели и из этого дома, пока не стало поздно, но за окном лил дождь, вся её одежда насквозь промокла, а по телу истомой разливалась тёплая усталость.

В конце концов Наташа надела выданную ей Броком футболку — чёрную, из рабочих, которые она необъяснимо любила, — привычно свернулась на левой половине постели и провалилась в сон.

Утро встретило её тихим шкворчанием яичницы с помидорами на кухне и ароматом свежесваренного кофе. Они позавтракали в уютном сонном молчании, а затем Брок тронул её за плечо и осторожно произнёс:

— У тебя что-то случилось? На тебе вчера лица не было. Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

Она едва не выронила тарелку, которую убирала в раковину. Долго смотрела на него, застигнутая врасплох словами, затем притянула к себе, схватив за шею, и попыталась втянуть в грязный поцелуй, притираясь бедром. Брок ответил, но почти сразу отстранился, вздохнув, невесомо тронул губами висок и заглянул ей в глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, что секс — это не решение проблем?

Она зажмурилась и кивнула, но судорожной хватки пальцев не разжала и попыталась пристроить задницу на стол. Брок не позволил. Со словами «Стол оставим для другого раза» он подхватил её на руки и отнёс обратно в спальню, где долго и нежно занимался с ней сексом, и каждое прикосновение рук и каждый поцелуй казались ей невысказанным признанием. Словами, которые она ни за что, ни за что не хотела слышать, потому что они пугали её своей неотвратимостью.

У них просто интрижка. Просто секс. Этого достаточно.

* * *

А через неделю Фьюри отправил её со Стивом и У.Д.А.Р.ом на захваченную террористами «Лемурианскую звезду». Рядовая операция, ничего необычного. Брок горел азартом предвкушения, Стив был серьёзен и собран, заложников освободили, данные ЩИТа были успешно перекачаны на флешку и доставлены Фьюри.

И всё покатилось под откос. На Фьюри напали, затем обвинили в измене, а на них со Стивом открыли охоту. И отправили за ними, разумеется, лучших.

Наташа готова была поклясться, что Брок заметил её на эскалаторе, просто не подал виду. Но кругом были люди из отряда, и чтобы не подставлять его, она разыграла спектакль с поцелуем, вкуса которого даже не ощутила. Что, впрочем, не помешало ей подразнить немного Стива. Необходимо было на что-то отвлечься.

— Знаешь, — сказала она Стиву, — правда — вещь субъективная. Все видят её по-разному. Как и меня.

Для кого-то она была одинокой девочкой, нуждавшейся в заботе, для кого-то инструментом, для кого-то двуличной стервой, для кого-то — солдатом. Кем она была для Брока? Этот вопрос зудел, чесался под кожей.

— Очень сложно доверять кому-то, если ты совсем его не знаешь.

Порой ей казалось, что Стив слишком прост и слишком чист для этого грязного и запутанного мира, но иногда его слова разили сильнее, чем советский ствол без нарезок.

Хорошо ли она знала Брока? Если отдадут приказ стрелять на поражение — он в неё выстрелит?

Затем был лагерь Лихай, сбрендившая голова на старых мониторах и новость о том, что мир — её мир — оказался ещё грязнее и запутаннее, чем она считала.

А под кожей, как пульс, бился вопрос: Брок — знал? Или он обманут так же, как и она?

Им нужен был хоть кто-то, кому они могли доверять — вопреки завещанию Фьюри. Стив привёл их к Сэму Уилсону. Наташа решила позвонить Тони Старку.

— Ты уверена? — в десятый раз переспросил её Стив, хмурясь. — Фьюри говорил, что Старк помогал проектировать хеликэрриеры.

— Стив, ты читал досье с характеристикой Старка?

— Да.

— А я — её составляла. Тони весьма трепетно относится к судьбе своих игрушек, и поверь, он будет очень, очень зол, когда узнает, что его обманули. У него пунктик на предательства.

И на предательниц. Наташа не была уверена, что Тони вообще станет её слушать, но он её удивил. Как только после новости о смерти Фьюри услышал слово «Озарение», оборвал её, заявив: «Не по телефону, мисс Рашман. Без меня ничего не предпринимайте», — и повесил трубку.

Разумеется, Стив не мог просто сидеть и «ничего не предпринимать», поэтому они устроили вылазку за Ситуэллом. А потом на них напал Зимний Солдат при поддержке У.Д.А.Р.а, и теплившаяся где-то в груди крошечная надежда, что Брок не знает, на кого в действительности работает, умерла.

— Бросай щит, Капитан, на колени! На колени, живо! На колени, руки! Руки назад! Стоять. Не двигайся.

Оседала прогорклая пыль, тяжело стучали по асфальту берцы, над головой хлопали лопасти вертушки, пульсировало болью простреленное плечо.

— Опустить оружие, — скомандовал Брок, заковывая стива Стива в кандалы, пока она прожигала в нём взглядом дыру всей доступной ей ненавистью. А он оглядывался на Роллинза и чуть заметно теснил его плечом. — Не здесь. Не здесь!

Двуличный подонок. Предатель. Мразь.

Всегда уверенный, Стив выглядел совершенно потерянным, безвольным. Она чувствовала себя так же.

Их вытащила Хилл — святая женщина. И привела к Фьюри. Лживый ублюдок, как же она была рада его видеть. Вскоре к ним подтянулся и Тони.

— Вот из-за таких вещей у меня проблемы с доверием, — поведал Фьюри, бросив на стол фотографию Александра Пирса.

— Нужно остановить запуск, — сказала Наташа, стараясь сосредоточиться на текущей проблеме, отвлекаясь ею от ноющей боли в плече и глухой дыры где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.

— О, теперь у нас в команде ещё Капитан Очевидность? — съязвил Тони.

Стив глянул на него раздражённо, но смолчал. Фьюри смерил всех тяжёлым взглядом и изложил свой план.

— Придётся считать, что все, кто на борту этих кэрриеров, из Гидры. Нужно пройти мимо них, заменить системы наведения на серверах и попытаться спасти, что осталось.

— Мы ничего не будем спасать, — зло оборвал его Стив. — Мы не просто уничтожим кэрриеры — мы уничтожим ЩИТ.

— ЩИТ не имеет к этому отношения, — возразил Фьюри.

— Вы дали мне это задание, и я его выполню. ЩИТ скомпрометирован, вы сами это сказали. Гидра росла у вас под носом, и никто не заметил!

— А почему, по-твоему, мы в этой пещере? Я заметил.

— И сколько людей успело погибнуть?

— А сколько людей за годы своей работы ЩИТ спас, ты спросить не хочешь? — насмешливо выгнул бровь Тони. — Или сколько погибнет, когда ЩИТа не станет?

— Старк, не сейчас.

— Именно сейчас, кэп. Я прекрасно понимаю твоё расстройство. Когда я возвращался из Афганистана, тоже горел желанием уничтожить Старк Индастриз до самого основания. Но если папочка меня чему-то и научил, так это относиться к миру как к ресурсу с неограниченным потенциалом. Ты упускаешь самое главное: ЩИТ не только невольно приютил Гидру, позволив ей прорасти. ЩИТ ещё и сдерживал её на протяжении семидесяти лет. И раз уж Гидра пустила здесь свой корень, у нас есть шанс на корню же её и уничтожить.

— Вот и уничтожим — разом и наверняка.

— Ломать не строить. Уничтожим ЩИТ — кто останется?

— Мы.

— Мы едва спасли Нью-Йорк, Роджерс. Чудом, давай не будем себе льстить. А где-то там, за пределами атмосферы, огромный неведомый нам мир, полный угроз. Одних нас будет маловато.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Тони положил рядом с кейсом Фьюри крошечную «кнопку».

— Базу ЩИТа я уже взламывал, взломаю и Гидру. Пока мы трое будем менять чипы, Романова подберётся к центральной консоли, прилепит жучка и возьмёт Пирса горяченьким. Джарвис сделает всё остальное. А дальше отделим зёрна от плевел — тихо и чисто. Заодно про Барнса твоего разузнаем побольше.

— Не то чтобы я не был рад твоей помощи, Старк, — подал голос Фьюри, — но с чего бы тебе вступаться за ЩИТ?

— Вы ещё помните, чьи портреты висят в ваших кабинетах, Фьюри? Кажется, я с годами становлюсь сентиментальным. Отцовское наследие и всё такое.

* * *

План сработал.

После операции Фьюри отправил Наташу с Тони в Нью-Йорк, и она только обрадовалась возможности убраться из Вашингтона. Она целый день просидела в пустующей гостиной Башни, ловя отголоски окружающей её жизни. Боль в плече уже почти не беспокоила, беспокоила другая. Та, которую не убьёшь никакими лекарствами: весь её мир оказался не тем, чем она его считала.

Когда стемнело, к ней присоединился Тони. Молча налил два полных стакана виски, протянул ей один, а второй осушил почти залпом. Наташа помедлила — и повторила за ним.

— Я тут покопался в данных Гидры, которые собрал Джарвис. Узнал кое-что интересное. Меня годами уверяли, что родители погибли в автокатастрофе, мол, трагическая случайность. Но никакой случайности не было. — Наташа смутно припомнила, что показывал им Зола, и кивнула. Тони на неё не смотрел. — Их убили. Отгадай, кто.

— Гидра, — отозвалась она.

Тони раздражённо отмахнулся:

— Я не об этом, Кэп Очевидность. Я о человеке, который их убил. Ты о нём точно наслышана.

— Зимний Солдат?

— Догадливая. Забавно, правда? Дружок Капитана Америка — карающая длань самой Гидры.

Ничего забавного Наташа в его полном горечи голосе не услышала. Не зная, что сказать, она накрыла его руку своей. Тони вздохнул, перевернул ладонь и сплёл их пальцы в ответном жесте поддержки. Этого она совсем не ожидала и крепко зажмурилась, сдерживая внезапно подступившие слёзы.

— Я рад, что ты мне позвонила, — тихо сказал Тони.

— Спасибо, что помог, — ответила она. — Думала, ты сбросишь звонок, как только услышишь мой голос.

— С чего бы мне это делать? — он казался искренне удивлённым.

— А как же «тройная дрянь»?

На это Тони фыркнул, будто услышал что-то абсурдное, и не счёл нужным отвечать. У Наташи сердце вдруг заколотилось быстро-быстро, и она подумала, могло ли быть так, что до сих пор она всё понимала неправильно? И недоверие к ней Тони выдумала сама — спроецировала собственные страхи?

Тепло чужой ладони, как огонёк свечи в безлунную ночь, рассеивал — совсем немного — поселившиеся в душе тьму и холод.

Наташа не знала, сколько они просидели вот так в тишине, пока наконец Тони не вздохнул, выпуская её руку, и не поднялся с дивана, потягиваясь.

— Кстати, ты слышала новость? Как только ты повязала Пирса, к Фьюри заявился с повинной командир У.Д.А.Р.а, мол, готов сотрудничать, рассказывать всё, что знает, в обмен на помилование.

В огромной комнате вдруг резко перестало хватать кислорода.

— Фьюри на это не купится. Он на это не пойдёт, — сказала она скорее для себя.

— Прости, мы об одном Нике Фьюри говорим? Таком хитрожопом одноглазом негре, который руководит одной из крупнейших шпионских сетей в мире? Конечно, он на это пойдёт.

— Они же предатели.

— Они исполнители, мелкая сошка, которая, однако, может вывести на рыбку покрупнее. Этот Рамлоу наверняка знает вещи, которые мы не найдём ни в одних файлах Гидры. К тому же речь идёт об отряде элитных бойцов — таким ресурсом невыгодно разбрасываться. И теперь, когда о Гидре стало известно, они знают, что на крючке. Один неверный шаг — и трибунал. Хотят жить — будут как шёлковые.

Тони был прав, она это понимала. Фьюри никогда не был щепетилен в средствах. Она, в общем-то, тоже, только на этот раз дело было слишком личное.

— Но любопытно другое, — тем временем продолжал Тони. — Пока Рамлоу настаивал, что он один за всё в ответе, а его ребята просто выполняли приказы, эти самые ребята в голос пели ровно обратное. А кое-кто даже поведал любопытную историю, как Рамлоу, проигнорировав прямой приказ Пирса стрелять на поражение, велел взять вас живыми. Именно поэтому У.Д.А.Р. не застрелил вас на месте.

«Опустить оружие. Не стрелять!»

Наташа поняла, что её знобит. Хотелось зажать руками уши и крикнуть «Замолчи!», но Тони не знал про неё и Брока, представления не имел о том, что с ней делает, рассказывая обо всём так запросто.

— Эй, Наташа, — позвал он, заметив, видимо, что что-то не так. — Не переживай. Уверен, Фьюри предпримет все возможные меры и посадит этих псов на короткий поводок.

Именно этого она и боялась.

Наташа мотнула головой. Тони вздохнул, пробормотал что-то про долгий день, пожелал доброй ночи и ушёл. А она свернулась клубочком на диване и наконец позволила себе заплакать.

У них же была просто интрижка, ничего особенного. Ей не должно было быть так больно.

Она вдруг вспомнила, какими глазами смотрел на неё Тони в кабинете генерального директора, зная, кто она, но не имея возможности её прогнать. Кажется, теперь она действительно понимала его чувства.

* * *

Утром к ней прилетел Клинт. Он не стал её ни о чём расспрашивать — видел всё по глазам. Сидел с ней, гладил по голове, как маленькую, и только спросил:

— Хочешь, я убью этого ублюдка? Плевать, что там говорит Фьюри, просто пристрелю его, когда он выйдет.

Наташа покачала головой. Понимала, что Клинт просто защищает её, как делал всегда, но от его слов почему-то стало муторно. Она бы сказала, что не хотела, чтобы Клинт марал о Брока руки, но дело было не в этом. Она не хотела его смерти.

Может быть, потому, что в конечном счёте они с Броком оказались слишком похожи.

* * *

На следующий день Наташа вернулась в Вашингтон, где ждали её квартира и её работа.

ЩИТу предстояла большая чистка.

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение следует...


End file.
